Sara is evil?
by MandBloveforever
Summary: When Ethan has a vision that Sara wants to suck his blood, what will he do? And why is Rory there? One shot !


It's Friday night, and Ethan knows what that means. It means Sara is coming over to babysit his little sister, what's-her-name. And you could also say she's coming over to _**not**_ babysit his little sister. Rather, go on some crazy vampire adventure and probably make out with her clients' son along the way. But who cares.

He's listening to his favorite song by his favorite band, _The Downtown Fiction_, and buttoning up his shirt when Benny comes into his room carrying a pizza box.

"Dude!" Ethan says, implying how-the-heck-did-you-get-in-my-house.

Benny understands and says, "Your parents let me in… and _YOW_, what are you wearing?" He drops the pizza box and ruffles his brows like he does always, as he walks over to Ethan who is eyeing himself in the mirror, not answering.

"And why so jumpy?"

"Sorry, dude," Ethan says with his signature Canadian accent. He clicks off the music. "I guess I'm just kind of nervous about Sara coming over tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, I had a vision a little bit ago where she was telling me she really liked me."

"Well, ho-de-hum," Benny says, not surprised in the least.

Ethan twists around and slaps the pizza slice out of Benny's hand. "Not cool. You know I am over her! And in my vision, she bit me! She totally went psycho, telling me she wanted me to be with her forever and to be a vampire like her! Dude, do you know what that means?"

"It means I'm not allowed to eat this pizza… that I spent twenty-two fifty on!"

"No! It means… twenty-two fifty?"

"And a tip, bro!"

"Well, heck, eat all of it! But no. I mean, back to business! She's going to turn me into her kind!" He almost says more when the doorbell rings.

"Yikes," Benny squeals.

"What should I—" Just now Rory jumps in through the window, breaking the screen and cutting Ethan off. "Uh, Rory!"

"Hey, guys. Hot night out tonight, huh?"

"What are you doing here, Rory?"

Rory smiles stupidly. "Don't you look smart?"

Ethan's mom and dad come in. His mom says, "E, Sara's here- oh, Rory, when did you… get here?"

"Hi, Ethan's parents that I don't know the names of. Oh, I just got here through the-"

Ethan smiles. "Through the…hot weather, right?"

"And the window." Rory practically has donkey written on his forehead.

Ethan feels like smacking himself, so Benny does it for him. Like, to his own forehead, not Ethan's.

His mom and dad both ponder it. Hmm, Rory's weird. "Anyway," his mom says, "I'll send her up, I'm sure she's wanting to see you." _She always does_, she thinks.

"That'd be super."

They leave. Sara walks in practically right after, leaving Benny and Ethan frozen with fear. "Hey guys! Rory?"

"Hi, Sara. I see you're looking as full of yourself as always-"

"Rory!" Ethan shrieks. "Sorry, he didn't mean it."

"It's ok, I know how it is." _If he weren't immortal I'd kill him right now_, she thinks as she smiles for show. "So, where's your sister, Eth?"

_You never cared before._ Ethan just shrugs. Things get super awkward, so Benny starts downing pizza like it's an energy drink.

"Hey, what's that you were listening to?" Sara points to Ethan's stereo.

"Just, you know, some Downtown Fiction."

"What song?"

"Thanks For Nothing. Gee, Sara, you sure are curious tonight, you feeling ok?" he asks, quite concerned for his neck.

"Oh, can we talk about this in private, Ethan?" Sara looks at Rory and Pizza Boy. They both look insulted, or somewhat. They leave, but Benny purposely blinks at Ethan for support.

"What's up?"

"I've been really wanting to drink blood lately, and I keep trying to distract myself but it doesn't work." She steps closer to Ethan. He slowly backs up only to be stopped by his computer desk. Sara licks her lips. "_Your_ blood."

Ethan trips over his feet trying to get to the window. Sara grabs his pants and pulls him back in. "Don't try to run, I'll beat you!" she laughs evilly. Her fangs shoot out. She just is about to bite him when the door swings open and Benny swings a bat at her head, hard. She clonks to the floor and he dumps his spare Holy Water on her and she sizzles away.

"Dude, that was insane!"

"Sorry."


End file.
